Damsels And Dragons
by Dagmar Buse
Summary: A blue planet. An ancient feud. A couple of young lovers caught between duty to their guardians and the call of their hearts. In other words, a Ranger Fairy Tale! UPDATED AT LOOONG LAST!
1. 00: Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**_Any similarities to Saban's (or is it Disney's now?) characters is purely intentional, even though I'm using them without permission or payment. Don't sue, I have no money anyway.  
**Note: ****This is a slightly edited repost!** I must be mad, to start posting another story when I have another one already in the works.But maybe this'll get me going again to complete both eventually …I don't know either what possessed my Muse to tell me to write a Fantasy (or maybe a fairy tale?), but he insisted, and here we are. wry grin Now I've got to figure out a way to cope with the format …_

_ Don't look for canon or continuity here; I'm just letting the characters we know and love play to their hearts' content. Please bear with me; I know this is slightly tedious to read, but it's my very first attempt to create my own AU; I haven't quite mastered the technique to put all this background information into the story itself yet. I promise, it'll get better in the following chapters! _

_Rating is … ummm … PG-13; there'll be some nudity and suggestive scenes, but no explicit sex. Read at your own discretion! And please, don't forget to pass by the feedback box on your way out. **DB**_

**Damsels and Dragons**

_by_

**Dagmar Buse**

Prologue

Some stars are big. They blaze blue-white in space, their rays burning over vast distances. Some are old, and blood-red, almost like a fire close to dying. Others are small, or green, white, yellow ... and dark, when they collapse in on themselves and become Black Holes. But that's another story.

Some of these stars have developed or caught planets, asteroids, cosmic débris, and somehow or other forced these celestial bodies into orbit around them. Those stars have now become suns. Most of these flotsam-turned-into-planets are too close to their suns to bear life; they're near-molten deserts that are inhospitable to any but the most hardy spores and lichen. Others are icy wastelands, too far away from the life-giving warmth to be of any use to anybody except to provide resources for mining, maybe.

Then, however, there are those planets which circle their stars at precisely the right distance to have developed life. Intelligent life. Evolution takes different yet similar paths, and thus different races have settled different planets – the insectoid Edenites, for example, the water-mammalian Aquitians, the winged simians of Rag' Khcha'r ... others, too, but all essentially Humanoid. Meaning they walk upright, have two arms, two legs and one head on top. (Which makes even an absurdity like the blue-skinned, short, stubby, Squateerans humanoid, although two-thirds of the Galactic population refer to them as "a cross between a warthog and a blueberry".)

By far the most widely-spread type of being, though, is what we call "Human". Eltare, Inquirus, Phaedos, Triforia ... all of them have their inner, _hidden_ differences, but at first glance, they _look _the same ... which is probably why those races gravitated towards each other once space travel made it possible. Over the course of millennia, and ever more wide-spread Galactic exploration, the various races formed basically two factions – those that were bent on conquering, subjugating and exploiting new worlds for personal gain, to be called eventually "United Alliance of Evil" by their opponents, and the Humanoids' and Humanoid-looking alliance, who named themselves the Galactic Council. They, too, went in search for new worlds, but instead of enslaving and stripping them, they took pains to bring the new races they found int the Council's protection by subtle encouragement, guiding the development until they were deemed ready to join Galactic civilization.

In the course of Galactic History, both the UAE and the Council had learned to harness energies that more simple-minded beings called "Magic"; in reality, it was a means of accessing those energies by either inbred abilities, or an affinity for them combined with artefacts that helped the wielders' mental focus in bending said energies to their will. These artefacts came in various shapes, depending on the Masters who trained those so gifted ... coins, crystals, weapons ... the variety seemed endless. Unfortunately, the non-Humans joined in the Alliance of Evil mostly had the _natural_ ability to use magic, and therefore had an advantage over their opponents, who needed artificial means to counter the measures and bring more worlds to the side of Good. Therefore, the Council had instigated a policy of stationing experienced Masters on newly-discovered planets with intelligent life and by careful guidance bring them to a point where they could choose to ally themselves to the Galactic Council.

Usually, it was the Master whose ship discovered a new world who got to guide its development; their methods were as varied as the energies they had harnessed – for no being was suited to wield _every_ aspect of what had come to be called simply "the Power". Instead, the different levels, with their complementary properties, were signified by colors – Red, Black, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, White ... and other, more obscure disciplines ... purple, aqua, orange ... but it was the seven primary colors who were most widely-spread and had the greatest prestige. Each Master would monitor his discovery for likely candidates, the Chosen Ones, and train them in the ways necessary to use the Power – both as Warriors and in knowledge, until the time was right to give the ruling of their homeworld into the Chosens' hands.

There was a faction of Masters, however, who believed that simply having affinity and aptitude wasn't enough, even if they were necessary requirements in the candidates. Instead, they had formed what almost amounted to a religious order, and they bestowed on those rare individuals who chose to quest for it, the means to join with a spiritual Force, named Ninjetti by its followers, manifesting itself as animals and making them true Champions for the Light. For no spirit animal, being closely entwined with Nature on _all _worlds, would stoop to serve those who wanted only to exploit a planet's resources for their own goals and gain.

One of these worlds, discovered only a scant four hundred orbital rotations ago, was the third in a nine-planet solar system in the lower arm of the spiral galaxy the planet's astronomers had taken to calling the Milky Way. As the Council learned, its inhabitants called their home world simply "the Earth".

- - -

Earth was an exception to a lot of rules; one could almost say it was an anomaly.

Because for once, it had not been discovered by one Master, but two. Both Explorer ships had arrived at the edge of the Solar System within nanoseconds of each other, and their crews had worked head-to-head to report this newest find, which was not rich in natural resources, but held something infnitely more valuable: A population that was healthy and vigorous, varied in cultures and rich in traditions, that would be a most welcome addition once the planet had been unified and awareness raised enough to let them take their rightful place in the long chain of jewels that formed the Council Worlds.

Lord Zordon, White Master, took great pains to catalogue as many samples of cultural and philosophical achievements this planet had produced so far; his rival, Lord Zaed, concentrated more on this new race's abilities as fighters and survivors, and the advances civilization had made because of them. He was of the Green, and spurred his specialists on to their best efforts, knowing that, however much he disliked Zordon personally, he was easily his equal as a Master of the Power. Both men went out of their way to best the other, and their relationship could best be described as polite rivalry. They didn't exactly _hate _each other, but came close – _very _close – to that most destructive force.

The reason for that, as often, was a woman. In their youth, both had once wooed the lovely, spirited Dulcea, Mistress of the Gold. Never mind that in the end she had spurned both of them, choosing instead to apprentice herself to Ninjor the Philosopher and Artisan, ultimately becoming High Priestess of the Ninjetti Order, or that Zaed had later taken to wife the Lady Rita ... the two Masters had been rivals for ages, and so it would remain unto Eternity, they declared.

Unfortunately, or maybe luckily, neither could lay sole claim to this little speck of cosmic dust, hanging serenely in blue-and-white splendor before the dark-satin backdrop of deep space. Their respective arrivals had been so closely-spaced that not even the most sophisticated machinery could determine who had been first. Even their preliminary reports were equally quick and detailed, if focussing on different things. The controversy of who should mentor this new world was long and bitter, and it was finally decreed that for once, both Masters should share equally in directing the planet's development. Zordon and Zaed agreed reluctantly, and so it came to pass that Zaed ruled the Eastern Hemisphere with its vast, ethnically and philosophically largely uniform population and rich, ancient cultures, whereas Zordon chose the West, which was more ethnically and culturally varied, but had strong and vigorous peoples.

- - -

During their long lifespans, they had ruled the Earth to the end of what its inhabitants called the twentieth century. Through four hundred years, Zordon and Zaed guided the planet's development with a careful eye towards preservation, so that now it was easily supporting its native peoples, and had beautiful, clear oceans, vast rainforests and unpolluted air. While scientists and great minds had made the usual discoveries of ores, minerals and fossil fuels, and technology was by no means unknown, subtle nudging by the two rulers had led to a rich, simple lifestyle that successfully combined electronics and natural means of doing things. Why use a car to pollute the environment, when a horse and wagon would get you from here to there just as well, if slower? There was electric light, and central heating, fueled by water- and wind-operated power plants; there was recorded music, and taped plays to view, but books played a big part in daily life, as did sports and all forms of performing arts. Medicine was advancing by leaps and bounds; that was an area where technology could, and did, do the most good, and was used accordingly.

Earth was by no means a Utopia; there was still poverty, and ignorance, and fear, but there were no wars, and very little prejudice – at least as far as color of skin or personal beliefs were concerned. Crime was at a manageable level in most places, and on the whole, both Zaed and Zordon agreed it wouldn't be long until Earth was ready to join the Council worlds. The United Alliance of Evil was expanding again, casting their greedy eyes into this sector of the known Galaxy, and it was slowly becoming imperative that Earth had its own team of defenders, commonly known as Rangers, who could wield the Power competently and so be able to prevent invasion by the Forces of Evil.

In these increasingly troubled times, Zordon and Zaed reluctantly agreed to one of their sporadic meetings; they disliked each other too much to want intense or frequent personal contact, but there were occasions when it was unavoidable. Usually, they met once a decade or so, visiting back and forth like the heads of state they _de facto _were.

- - -

This story begins when one of such a meeting was to take place in the Western Hemisphere, on the Northern half of a wedge-shaped continent that had started to be settled around the time the two Masters had discovered the planet. Zordon moved his household – servants, helpers and his native fosterlings – into a fortified compound on the Western coast where the climate was temperate yet still showed all of the planet's seasons. Zaed had given orders to rent a sprawling mansion for himself, his wife, personal guard and his group of Human wards across a small bay from Zordon's house, several miles distant from each other. In between were two small towns, Angel Grove bordering the shore, and Stone Canyon further towards the mountains, which supplied both parties with their needs.

It was the beginning of summer, and both Zaed and Zordon's current Chosen Heirs were entering their twentieth year. No longer boys, their mentors knew it was time for them to choose their mates ... before something went wrong and their genes were lost to posterity. To that end, they had – unknowingly mirroring each other's thoughts – brought young women into their households who would be ideally suited to each young man, in training, temperament and ability, to help them continue the bloodlines of Chosen. While both shied from instigating outright breeding programs – after all, they were dealing with thinking, feeling individuals, not cattle – they tried to 'encourage' their charges to make suitable choices they presented to them in due time.

Even in this, Zordon and Zaed were rivals, and it was their avowed intention to have as little contact with the other's entourage as possible. They would have no dealings outside the necessary 'business' meetings, and a few social obligations that were demanded by custom and good manners. Only, in their zeal to not give an inch to the other, they forgot one adage their Human subjects had coined ages ago ...

"The way to Hell – or disaster, at least – is paved with good intentions."

And most importantly, they forgot to consider the power of the Human heart.

To Be Continued …


	2. 01: Down By The Sea

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_See previous chapter. _

_**Note: **(edited repost) Here, the story begins: _

_Once upon a time, on a small blue planet in a far corner of the Galaxy, there was a Warrior and a Maiden. They lived not with their parents, but in their Guardians' care and were, for the most part, happy and content. Then, one morning, Fate decided to take a hand in their lives ..._

Damsels and Dragons

Chapter 1: Down By The Sea

Katherine slipped out of her Guardian's summer residence shortly before dawn; it was a time of day when her family would still be asleep, and the guards were most relaxed. They had arrived here only two days before, to conduct some important business or another, and now everybody was settling in nicely. The young woman had never been to this part of her homeworld before, and she was eager to learn what she could of the Western hemisphere – it was so different from where she'd grown up, and where she lived now! _Everything _was of interest to her ... the sea, the forests, the mountains rising in the distance, still white-topped although summer was right around the corner. But most of all, Kat wanted to learn about the _people_; she so seldom had the chance to meet anyone who was not in awe of her Guardian, either out of fear or of servilitude. Some of that attitude always reflected on everybody she came into contact with, and after four years, she was heartily sick of it.

It wasn't as if she were a prisoner; while strict, Lord Zaed and his wife, Lady Rita, allowed her more liberties than most girls of her station could expect. But still, their solicitude, and the well-meant watchfulness of Zaed's other ward, Thomas, grated sometimes. Katherine had grown up on the largest island in the South-Eastern Hemisphere, where the seasons were reversed, customs were relaxed and casual and she was free to come and go as she liked. Only her parents' death, in the absence of any relatives to take in the thirteen-year-old orphan, had brought her into the guardianship of the Lord of the East. The girl grimaced slightly as she put some distance between herself and the fortified compound; Lady Rita had told her she would be expected to attend most of the gala soirées the local administrators had arranged, and tonight would come the first in a long string of boring affairs. While Kat loved dressing up, she disliked the stuffiness, with only Thomas for company. Lord Zaed did not deem the group of young men and women also living at his court suitable company at official occasions, although they were more friends than hired companions.

- - -

Taking the back roads, she walked through the cool morning air towards the seashore; it was a good walk of maybe two miles or a little more, but she was young and strong, and welcomed the exercise. Finally, she reached the beach and wandered along, admiring the brilliant colors of the sun as it rose from the waves. Sand and dunes gave way to rocks, and the gentle crashing of the surf was a pleasant base note to the emerging birdsong.

A narrow, near-invisible path between two large boulders intrigued the blonde girl, and she carefully scrambled down to sea level, grateful that she'd thought to snatch a man's suit – pants and a loose tunic – from the laundry room. Her usual wardrobe of long, flowing gowns Lady Rita insisted she wear would only have hindered her movements, and this early-morning excursion was to please _her_, not her Guardian's wife.

Panting a little from the unaccustomed exertion, Kat looked around with delighted blue eyes. She found herself in a small cove, hidden from view on all sides except from the open sea, with crystal-clear water and a small beach with golden sand that slowly began to warm under the sun's brightening rays. She knelt down on a flat rock and tested the water; it was still somewhat cool, but back in her homeland she'd bathed in even colder lakes. Her Guardians did not approve of too-vigorous exercise for girls, but Kat's parents had insisted she train her body as well as her mind, and so the girl snatched every opportunity she got to work out. Suddenly, the lure of a swim was irresistible; looking around to make sure she was truly unobserved, Kat shimmied out of her borrowed clothing. Naked, she slowly made her way into the gently-lapping waves, shivering slightly as she immersed herself. Within minutes, however, she gained the open stretch of water, and started swimming with even strokes.

- - -

In the courtyard of Zordon the Wizard's imposing fortified mansion, the owner's foster son completed his morning workout just as the sun rose above the surrounding trees. The dark-haired young man bowed to his friend and companion, and grinned teasingly at the shorter youth.

"You're getting better, Zack," he laughed as he reached for a rough towel to wipe the sweat off his chest and arms.

"Yeah – this time I almost managed to throw you _once_," Zack mock-scowled. He was an accomplished fighter himself, or Zordon wouldn't have offered fosterage to him, but _nobody_ in the West's Defensive Force could match Jason for sheer strength and fighting skill, despite his youth. It was the reason why he'd been allowed to choose a Power Color during his Warrior Vigil two years ago, on his 18th birthday. It was akin to receiving a Knighthood, and Jason was entitled to bear "Sir" attached to his name, but he rarely made use of the title. Only his armor and wardrobe reflected his affiliation with the Red, even though no heraldic device graced his shield ... yet. The way the Power worked, the Power Spirits would reveal themselves to their Human avatars in their own sweet time. Zack himself was quite content to bear his natural father's Black Lion crest as his coat of arms; he was a Warrior, wore the armor ... it was less prestigious than being a Chosen One, to be sure, but nothing to be ashamed of.

"Don't worry, one day you'll get it right." Jason grinned as he collected his training weapons and the two carried them to the Armory at the far wall. Others might call servants to perform this task, but Zordon wanted his fosterlings to be self-sufficient; that included doing as much for themselves as possible, lest they get spoiled into insolence and arrogance. Efficiently, the two young men stowed their equipment, then made their way towards the house.

"I'm off to breakfast, then a shopping expedition to the market with the girls before my session with Will," Zack announced. "You want to come along?"

"No, Zordon gave me the day off – I'm to accompany him to the Province Governor's banquet tonight, though." Jason made a face. "Some foreign bigwig is staying around here for trade negotiations or something; he's brought his family and I think I'm supposed to be their entertainment."

"Aieeh, Sir Jason, court jester _extraordinaire_," his friend jibed good-naturedly. He dodged the playful swat aimed at him. "Makes learning about distribution of farm revenue sound almost like fun!"

"That's what Will's teaching you?"

"Yeah – most boring stuff it's ever been my displeasure to study. But I guess if I'm to follow my father as Chief Administrator of the East Shore Province, there's no way around it."

"It could be worse – just wait until you get to hear Open Court," Jason moaned. "I am _so_ glad that that part of my training is over! At least Will understands the necessity of taking a break every now and then; I got to study with the Senturion Bureau!"

"Let me guess – all robots? Man, that had to be rough," Zack sympathized. The Senturion Bureau was an institution which served all members of the Galactic Council equally; they took care of all legal matters and were justly famed for their impartiality.

"You have no idea! And that's why I'm off to the sea right now," the young Warrior declared. "I'm sweaty all over, and there's nothing like a good swim to relax and get my mind off tonight. Want to come along, at least for a while? I'm sure Will will be glad to spend time with the girls." He winked at Zack, who smirked back. Everybody but the lady in question knew about Zordon's assistant's crush on the slender Trini, Jason's foster sister. It made Jason very glad that the Lord of the West did not _insist _he marry either of his pretty companions – although he knew it was an unspoken wish on their Lord's part that the affection they bore each other might evolve into a deeper commitment.

For a second, Zack was tempted, but then shook his head regretfully.

"Nah. Will's gonna insist on tutoring me _today_, and besides, your swims are anything but relaxing. Now if you'd just wanted to fool around, it'd be different, but I bet my new dagger against your practice staff that you'll end up doing some serious long-distance stuff. Am I right?"

Jason blushed slightly, but nodded; while playing games in the surf was fun, he found it curiously soothing to pit his strong body against the waves when he explored the small, hidden coves on the other side of the bay. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. In that case, I'll see you later? I can't stay too late; Zordon wants to talk to me about something before we leave for that reception tonight."

"Sure. Have fun, and don't pick up any mermaids," the dark-skinned young man teased.

"Yeah, right," Jason snorted. "As if any pretty girls would be floating in the Bay."

"Oh, you'll never know," Zack averred. "Stranger things have happened." Jason just shook his head as he turned away, and with a grin, Zack watched his friend bound off to the stables, before he veered off towards the bathhouse to cleanse himself.

- - -

The young Warrior stabled his horse at a fisherman's hut near his favorite stretch of beach; the family there was used to his infrequent visits and wouldn't bother him while he indulged in the one form of exercise he loved that was not geared to militaristic purposes but was purely for his own enjoyment. Stripping off his clothes and putting them into a satchel, Jason secured his change of fresh garments with a flat rock, then strode purposefully into the calm waters. The sun had already risen above the horizon, and the bay was gilded by the warming rays. While he liked battling stronger surf, the softly-rippling surface was inviting him to swim slowly, powerfully, as his trained body crossed the open stretch of sea, relishing the smooth glide of water against his naked skin.

Jason lost all sense of time as he swam, lost in a pleasant haze of exercising; only when even his great strength began to wane did he lift his head slightly to look for a likely place to rest before he made his way back. A familiar rock formation caught his eye, and he turned towards the wetly glistening spire; he knew that once past the small reef, he'd find a shallow cove where he could soak up the sun's rays to warm up, and where he was unlikely to encounter anyone who would take exception to his lack of clothing. A small, cheeky grin played around the firm mouth as he wove his way through the rocks; he could just about hear the comments some people at his foster father's court would make if they knew the Heir liked to exercise naked!

- - -

Katherine had swum until she began to get chilled in the shallow cove; she would've liked to venture out into the sea, but she was unfamiliar with the reef, and didn't want to get caught in an undercurrent. Better to seek out a fisherman or something and ask before she hurt herself. For now, just being here would have to be enough. Rising from the waves like some Goddess from ancient myth, she felt the moisture gliding down her skin as she waded through the thigh-high water to a flat stone that was high enough above the surface to make a perfect place for basking in the morning sun for a while, to get warm and dry. Climbing nimbly up, the blonde girl stretched out on her belly with a satisfied sigh, relishing the pleasant ache the moderate exercise had left in her muscles as the gentle sun bathed her creamy skin in light.

When her back felt warm enough, Kat turned over, propping herself up on her elbows as she reclined on the smooth rock. A slight breeze caught her drying hair and sent shivery, feather-light caresses across her skin, making her think whimsically of a phantom lover who would touch her just as delicately ... but then, a frown marred the clear brow. Shaking herself a little, Kat abandoned that line of thought. Ever since she had grown to womanhood, there had been hints from her guardian and Lady Rita that they expected her to marry soon. And Kat knew very well that she would most likely not have too much of a say when it came to choosing her husband.

_-I think they expect me to marry Tom,-_ she mused, the image of her friend and almost-brother rising before her inner eye. She liked Lord Zaed's tall, enigmatic Heir Apparent well enough; he'd shown the young orphan nothing but kindness when she came to live at the Eastern Court. An orphan himself, he had a unique understanding of her feelings, and since he was only slightly older, the two had developed a strong, sure friendship that included his squires Adam and Ricardo, whom everybody called Rocky. The three young men treated the bereaved girl like their little sister, comforting her when she cried over her loss, teased her out of the doldrums and commiserated when Lady Rita's lessons in deportment, estate management and all the things a girl of her status needed to know became too strict or too boring. Eventually, they extended their circle to include Kat's two handmaidens-turned-friends, cousins Aisha and Tanya, and the sixsome spent what little free time they had together in genteel, strictly supervised fun.

_-Could I love Tommy?- _Kat asked herself as she lay in the sun. _-Yes, I think so,- _she answered herself.

_-He's handsome, he's smart, he's the best Warrior Zaed's weapons masters have ever known, he's NICE ... and since the Winter Solstice, he's also a Chosen of the Green. I LIKE him. But ... do I want to be married to him? I don't know.- _Even mentally, she had to sigh. _-But, I suppose I could do a lot worse. Lord Zaed could wish me to marry someone I've never met before, or didn't even like. He wouldn't exactly FORCE me, but ... I owe him too much to defy him, especially since there's no one else I love. So, I guess when the subject comes up, I won't argue against it.-_

The young woman relaxed, wiggling a little in the warmth suffusing her body. A bit wistfully, she discarded the little-girl notions of romance she'd once had. A single stray thought lingered as she stretched her nude body out once more.

_-Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to fall in love ...-_

- - -

Jason scaled the reef and let himself glide into the calmer waters of the small cove. He swam until he felt his feet touch the sandy bottom and stood, water sluicing off his cut torso as be swiped his hair out of his eyes with both hands. He was breathing a little harder than he had expected, but the lengthy swim on top of his morning exercise with Zack had taxed him a little more than he'd thought it would.

Walking slowly through the chest-deep water towards the beach, he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, honestly expecting to be alone this early in the day. After all, it was only an hour or so after sunrise. When the wavelets were lapping around his thighs, though, a small movement to the right made him freeze in his tracks.

-Uh-oh. Busted!-

Well, it couldn't be helped; thinking it was probably just a boy from the town, or a fisherman in search of shellfish, Jason had a quip all ready for whoever caught him out like this, but as soon as he'd turned and registered the nature of his company, any words he might have uttered died in his suddenly dry throat.

_-Here be mermaids after all…-_

The rational part of his mind told him mermaids didn't exist, and a quick glance confirmed the absence of any fish tail or scales, but there could be no doubt that the person stretched out so enticingly on a rock was female … and as naked as he.

_-I should leave … not compromise her privacy or inflict my nudity on her!-  
_

That was what he _should _do – what any chivalrous man would do. However, his brain's urgings went unheeded as his feet transported him instinctively towards the blonde stranger, moving as quietly as possible, feasting his eyes on the sight before him.

_-I know her.-_

An innermost core he hadn't known he possessed recognized that, although Jason knew full well he'd never seen this girl before. But something about her called to his very being, and he was powerless in the compulsion to seek her out. The young man stopped only a yard or so away from the outcropping, staring at the pale gold and creamy perfection of her body. Something must've given his presence away, or else the same siren call holding him in its thrall called to the girl, because suddenly she turned her porcelain face towards him and met his awestruck gaze.

Jason felt himself drowning in twin sapphire pools, unable and unwilling to do anything about it.

- - -

Katherine basked in the freedom of lying in the sun, unfettered by clothes or company, when a sense of someone's presence pulled her out of her reverie. A quick glimpse from under her lashes indeed showed her a hint of movement to her left, and the shape of a person. Her first thought was to flee, to dive into the water and hide from prying looks, but she realized only an instant later that it was too late for modesty already, that whoever had come upon her unexpectedly would by now already have seen everything there was to see.

_-Rats! The first time I **ever** get away from my guardians, and I get caught like this…-_

Deciding to brazen it out, she shifted slightly towards the tiny sloshing sounds she must've heard subconsciously, and opened her eyes, fully intending to send the intruder packing with a scathing comment.

The words were never said.

Instead, Kat felt herself yielding, her body instantly yearning towards the man hovering so close to her … his midnight-dark eyes shrouding her in admiration and the certainty that she was safe – as safe as she'd been in her parents' embrace.

_-I've come home.-_

The knowledge was there, full-blown and comforting, and unbidden, a smile formed around her lips, welcoming the stranger as she straightened slowly, not caring about her nakedness … or his. The fact registered at the back of her mind, and while some part of her warned that she should be afraid, that there was potential danger in the situation, she could not find the will or strength to hide. With luminous eyes, Kat watched him cross that last bit of distance between them, never flinching back as the man reached out with a not-quite steady hand to touch her cheek. The firm mouth moved, but it took a moment until she understood what he was saying.

Jason couldn't have stopped himself if all the forces in the universe had tried to interfere; he just _had _to touch, to make sure he wasn't imagining things, that this girl – this _woman _– was real. His trembling fingers made contact with smooth-as-silk skin, and he felt as if a big rock had just dropped from his heart.

"I've dreamed of you," he whispered. "I knew I'd find my destiny someday, and now I have."

_To Be Continued …_


	3. 02: Meet The Families

**_Disclaimer: _**_As always, the characters are not mine, just borrowed from the PR universe's owners. No profit is being made.  
**Note: **As you can see, I haven't forgotten about this story – good grief, has it really been over two YEARS? Eek! – and while I had every intention to continue with "Times Present, Times Past" first, this is what my Idiot Muse® decided on. A big thank you to _cmar_ for the beta! Hope you'll enjoy, and please pass by the feedback box on your way out? **DB, Fall 2005**_

**Damsels And Dragons**

**Chapter 2: Meet The Families**

Katherine felt her heart skip a beat at the stranger's words. _-Destiny?- _It seemed such a big, fateful word … and yet, deep within, she realized immediately that it was the only word that fit. Her dreams had never given her a precise image of the One who would be her soul's mate, but in this instant, she _knew _that everything she'd ever hoped for was embodied in the man before her. For as sure as she was his destiny, so was he hers. She gave the only answer she could.

"As you are mine."

His slow smile was dazzling. "Yes."

It seemed the most natural thing in the world that the hand cupping her cheek would stray into her hair and draw her face forward with tender strength. She offered no resistance as he lowered his head until their mouths met in the gentlest of kisses. The rush of sensation at that first contact was overwhelming, and with a small moan, Kat surrendered herself.

Their lips clung for a small eternity, only separating when lack of oxygen compelled them to.

"You are my life," he murmured huskily. "My love."

"Yes," she whispered back, her arms gliding around the muscular shoulders as he kissed her again, more deeply this time. As his arms closed around her and drew her against his chest, Kat fliched just a little because his skin was cool and still wet from the sea, a shock to her own sun-warmed state, but she didn't care. This just was _right_, on every level imaginable.

They lost themselves in each other, and Katherine hardly noticed that 'her' stranger scooped her up as if she weighed nothing at all – which she knew she didn't; she was by no means 'big', just tall and, while slender, built accordingly – and carried her towards the shore where they sank onto the soft, warm sand. It should have been strange, or shocking; after all, they'd never even laid eyes on each other before, and here they were, clinging together like lovers of long standing … but somehow it was perfectly all right – no, it was _perfect_, period – to be in each other's arms like this, skin to skin, lips to lips.

At last, they had to separate. She slowly looked upwards, to find herself nearly drowning in the tender, dark eyes. The expression in them, full of passion and promise, took her breath away. Again.

"Who are you?" Kat wondered at last, even as her heart sang the answer. _-Love of my life.- _"I don't even know your name … I just know I love you …" she whispered.

He laughed softly, a deep, husky rumble that sent shivers down her spine and made her press herself closer to the strong body so intimately entwined with hers.

"I love you too. Very much." Softly, he caressed her cheek." My name is Jason. Who are _you_, pretty lady?"

"Katherine," she purred, glad that she now had a name to call him by. "My friends call me Kat," she added dreamily. The slightly dazed sound of her voice made him smile.

"Beautiful. Just like you yourself." The stranger – Jason – kissed her again. "It fits you, little kitten."

The blue eyes snapped open. "I hate that nickname," she pouted. "I'm not a cat."

"Really? But you remind me of one."

"I do? How?"

Jason gently ran the fingers of one hand through her long, golden tresses, then down her neck, shoulders and bare body while continuing to hold her with the other. "Because you're as sleek and soft as a cat. Everywhere." His lips followed his hand, making her moan deep in her throat and she clenched her own hands into the hard flesh of his back. He stopped his mouth's delightful journey and winced. "And you have claws like a kitten, too."

"I … oh! I'm sorry!" Panic-stricken that she'd hurt him, Kat instantly soothed the scratches she'd involuntarily made with her nails. Already tiny welts, barely perceptible to her fingertips, were forming where she'd scratched him. To her relief, Jason smiled again.

"It's okay," he comforted her. "I kind of like it that you're not defenseless."

"Oh." She mulled that over, still caressing Jason's back. Would he mind learning that she'd practiced self defense with Tom's companions, as Lady Rita had warned her some men might when she'd been found out? Somehow, his words seemed to say the opposite. She promised herself she'd find out … then, Kat raised suddenly-serious blue eyes towards his. "But … I am."

For some reason, Jason doubted that. Yes, his mermaid was lying all soft and pliant in his arms, but he could sense a steel core within her nonetheless. The thought was pleasing; the one thing he'd never wanted was a damsel in distress, unable to function without help or guidance.

"How so?"

She relaxed all over, molding her body instinctively against his. "With you … I have _no_ defenses. None at all."

Jason's breath caught at the admission, and he had to swallow hard lest he choke with emotion. "Nor I against you."

Her lips curved into a happy smile, and this time it was Kat who kissed Jason, losing herself all too willingly in the increasingly heated encounter. Lips and hands roamed freely, and the two young, healthy people blissfully wandered further on the path to fulfillment.

However, just as Katherine offered herself mutely to the man she _knew_ she was destined for, Jason halted. He was panting and taut with barely-checked excitement, but the dark eyes suddenly blazed with something other than desire.

"No," Jason groaned. Carefully, he released her, laying her back onto the soft, sun-warmed sand. The action left Kat bewildered, aching with need. He sat back and dragged deep breaths into his lungs, reluctance evident in every line of his body.

"What's wrong?" she asked dazedly, wanting nothing more than have those wonderfully warm and exciting lips and hands back on her.

"I can't! I _won't_!"

"Wh-what?" Kat gasped, feeling suddenly cold and as bereft as when her parents had died. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the right place," he groaned, "nor the right time. I _can't _go on," he repeated, shaking his head before burying his face in her hair. She could feel shudders racking him as he fought for control.

Hurt, she lifted a hand to tilt up his head so she could look into his eyes. "Why not? Don't you w-want me?" To her surprise, she realized she was blushing – something she hadn't done until now, despite meeting him completely nude and what they'd almost shared.

Instantly, he bent forward again and cupped her cheek. "Oh, love – I want you so much, it hurts. You _know_ I do." Indeed, a quick peek at him proved the truth of that beyond any doubt. Kat couldn't help a small, infinitely smug smile even as she.felt herself relax and blush more fiercely at the same time. Jason noticed and tugged playfully at one long curl, not bothering to hide his own faint blush at being caught. "When you look at me like that, you _are _a kitten," he chided her softly. "One that's just found the cream pot." He grinned at her pouty expression. "And _that_ look says you want the canary, too."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do," he laughed, and much to her relief embraced her again. However, the small interlude had broken their passionate mood; now they were just holding each other close.

_-Like … like lovers after it's over,- _Kat thought hazily as she responded to his tender kiss. _-Not like we're about to make love.- _In a way, that felt much more comfortable, although she knew she wouldn't resist – or even mind – if they went back to pleasuring each other. _-It was so wonderful … so right,- _she mused. _-I didn't want it to end!- _

"Whyis it not the right time?" she wondered when she could speak again. "You know I want you too …" _-Strange how easy it is to admit; I'd have thought I'd die of embarrassment!-_ It went against every rule of conduct she'd ever been taught; 'proper' ladies might _feel _passion, but they certainly didn't _say _they did! But apparently, different rules applied to one's True Love.

The smiling, handsome face grew serious. "Because you mean more to me than just a quick roll in the hay. Well, on the beach," he amended with a tiny, rueful grin. "It would be glorious, for sure, but it would also be …" He hesitated briefly, searching for the right words. "Not wrong, but …"

"Nothing we share could ever be 'wrong'," she protested immediately.

"I know. I'm not saying it is. Kat … we may have met only a very short time ago, but I _know_, at the very core of my heart and soul, that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I _will not _treat you like a girl I just happened to pick up at … oh, say the county fair."

Crystalline eyes flew up to Jason's, the expression in them suddenly alarmed and a little dismayed. Despite her own virgin status, Kat somehow sensed that he'd gained experience from someone before her. "Have you done that before? Often?" She dreaded the answer, but _had _to know.

Jason actually blushed. "A few times," he admitted sheepishly. "But not all _that _often, and never someone who was unwilling."

Kat mulled that over for a minute, then nodded. She didn't particularly like the idea, but at the same time, it was somehow reassuring. At least one of them would know what to do when the time came. "Okay. Go on?"

He cleared his throat. "What I'm getting at is this – you and I _will _make love one day, and when we do, I'll forget about anyone before you. I'm sure of that much. But – Kat, I want that time to be our wedding night – when nobody can stop us, or call it wrong when we become one forever. In all ways."

Kat felt her insides grow hot at the thought. At the same time, she became aware of a sense of relief and gratitude filling her; while she truly believed that their love, however fresh, could not be wrong in whatever way they chose to express it, she had also been brought up with certain morals. Her parents' attitude had been much the same as Lord Zaed and Lady Rita's in that regard – while sharing one's body with a man not her husband wasn't inherently 'bad', it _should_, however, be reserved to one's lawful life partner. _-Which we're going to be eventually, but … we're not. Not yet.- _

"I see," she said slowly. "You're right … I'd like that. Thank you." The waiting wouldn't be easy, she realized, but it would be worth it.

Jason nodded, guessing – correctly – at her thoughts. "Besides, what if someone happened to come by? You deserve better than a public place like this beach, our skin itchy with salt water and sand everywhere," he murmured. Now that Jason mentioned it, Kat could notice a slight abrasiveness in places that should be anything _but _scratchy … and where it definitely was going to be uncomfortable if she didn't get to a bath soon. "I want our first time to be on a proper bed, both of us clean and comfortable, and to fall asleep afterwards with you in my arms … only to wake up and love you all over again until we're too exhausted to move."

Katherine shivered and moaned as her imagination conjured up soft draperies, glowing candles, a starlit night sky and a warm, scented bath ready for them, complete with perfectly-chilled wine and a small feast to replenish their strength.

"Mmmm …"

Her throaty purr earned her a kiss. "Stop that," Jason murmured. "I'm not made of stone, and you're making it almost too hard to resist."

"Good," Kat whispered, giggling as he scowled only half-playfully. "Don't be such a grouch," she soothed Jason. "I'll be good, I promise."

"We both better be," he sighed, sinking back into their embrace. "I feel so content right now, I'd like nothing more than hold you close and fall asleep."

_-What a nice, tempting thought!- _"Why don't we? I didn't get much sleep tonight, I'm pretty exhausted from the walk here, from swimming earlier … and meeting you was rather exciting, too," she coaxed teasingly.

Reluctantly, he shook his head. "This is no place to sleep," he declined. "Especially not the way we are." A large hand briefly covered her bottom, then wandered briefly upwards, to a smaller, but more sensitive roundness. "What if somebody walks in on us?"

_-Eek!-_

"Oh," she mumbled sheepishly. How could she have overlooked such a detail?

"Yeah, oh." He grinned. "I wouldn't mind so much for myself, but … I don't want anyone to see _you_ like this."

Kat cast him a sideways glance, secretly pleased at the hint of possessiveness she detected. "Why not? Do you think I have something to hide?"

"No," he replied quickly. "You're perfect the way you are. But I don't care that others – other _men _– should look at _all _your beauty. You're _mine_."

_-Definitely possessive. Good. Because it's mutual,- _Kat decided in that instant. "Yes. And you are mine, too. And so … no more showing. To anyone!" That gorgeous body would be hers alone to fantasize over from now on, and she'd scratch the eyes out of every woman who dared to interlope. _-Guess I've got more of a cat in me than I thought, after all.- _For once, the thought was definitely pleasing, and she fought the temptation to utter a feline hiss.

"Agreed," he smiled, then sighed. "But I guess we'd better leave now – I left my clothes across the bay, and I'm afraid I have things to do … more now when I need to make plans to see you again as soon as possible."

She looked up into the sky. The morning sun had risen well above the horizon by now, and she realized with a tiny shock that her guardian would send out a search party soon if she didn't hurry back.

"Me, too," Kat murmured. Reluctantly, she sat up. "I kind of snuck out of the house this morning before first light, and if I'm not back in time for breakfast …"

"…you'll be in trouble?"

"Not really. But I'll surely get a scolding, and I hate being made to feel guilty."

Jason grinned. "I know the feeling," he said, his mouth quirking in a rueful grin. Lord Zordon was the kindest foster father imagineable, but he'd given him certain duties Jason _had _to fulfill if he didn't want to provoke one of the disappointed looks that always made him feel like a naughty five-year-old again. Drawing a deep breath, he released her fully, rose to his feet and reached out to give Kat a helping hand as she, too, stood.

For the first time, he could look at her in all her glory – much better than a scant hour ago when his eyes had still stung from the sea water and he'd caught his first glimpse of her.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed, letting his eyes roam freely from her tousled golden hair to her feet.

She returned his appreciative gaze without hesitation. It was her first opportunity to really _look_ at him – and she found she liked what she saw. A handsome face, short dark hair, impossibly broad shoulders on top of a narrow waist that tapered into powerful thighs. No question about it, Jason was strong; his sculpted muscles bore testimony of that. As did his character, she was sure. _-If he weren't strong, he would never have been able to let me go.-_

"So are you," Kat replied quietly. Jason snorted, amused and yet flattered that she found him as attractive as he thought _her_.

"I'm hardly 'beautiful'."

She shrugged. "Good-looking, then. Whatever you want to call it." Up until now, Thomas had been the most handsome young man she'd known, but not even his dashing looks could compare to Jason.

To her surprise, he blushed fiercely … and she loved him all the more for it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two stared at each other, eyes full of wonder. Shyly, they smiled, then, as if drawn together by invisible strings, they moved back into a gentle embrace and kissed. It was a kiss equally filled with tenderness and passion, both a promise … and good-bye.

"When can I see you again?" Jason asked huskily. "Tomorrow? Here, at the same time?"

It couldn't be soon enough, as far as Kat was concerned. She was about to answer yes, when she reconsidered. Tonight, she was expected to attend the Grand Ball someone was giving in honor of Lord Zaed and Lady Rita and their wards; it was going to be a long night, she'd not gotten much sleep today, and the servants would be about at all times. There wasn't going to be a chance to sneak away like she'd done today – not without it coming to her guardian's notice right away at least. And some instinct told her that Zaed would _not _be pleased with her newfound independence.

"I wish I could," she sighed. "But my family has a … well, a social obligation tonight, and I _have_ to be there. It'll likely get very late, and …" For some reason, she didn't want to reveal who she was quite yet. Jason seemed to be of the upper classes, like herself – not only was his speech and manner cultured, but the callouses on his hands were the same as Thomas, Adam and Rocky sported, indicating intensive weapons training. Only the upper echelons of Earth's society were allowed to bear arms. It made no sense to her; shouldn't _everyone _be able to defend themselves and their home world in case of attack? But it wasn't her decision to make, so she reluctantly accepted the status quo. There would be time to talk about their backgrounds later, when they learned more about each other. Now, it was enough to know they had found love.

He groaned sympathetically, suddenly remembering the evening's planned festivities. It wasn't just the governor's Grand Banquet Lord Zordon had told him about; there were any number of parties being thrown in the neighborhood. As Kat clearly was gently-bred – her hands were smooth and clean, she spoke and acted like she'd gotten a good education, and only the rich and/or socially-prominent offered as much to their daughters unless they were training for a career of sorts – her family probably would be at one of them. _-I'll have to find out which ones she'll be attending; I can't wait to dance with her!- _Which was odd in and of itself; normally, dancing bored him. _-It won't be boring with Kat. When we dance, I can hold her in public, and nobody will argue!- _

"Right – me, too. I almost forgot." He was going to tell her about his status as Zordon the Wizard's fosterling the next time they spoke; time _was _running out, and he didn't want her to think he was bragging.

Kat thought briefly. Usually, Zaed and Rita made an early night of it after a big party, and she knew that Zaed had planned several meetings for the next day. Maybe she could get away from the big house after sunset.

"What about tomorrow night an hour after moonrise?" she suggested. "I think it'd be just as lovely here then …"

Jason considered his schedule. He'd have to beg out of an impromptu concert Zack and one of his foster sisters had planned, but he was fairly sure he could make them understand.

"Sounds good to me. Tomorrow night then." It would be easier to leave the mansion after dark, anyway; he'd just ride most of the way, or take a boat; swimming the bay in the darkness would be foolhardy, and Jason was anything but a fool. Not even for love. Even if it was going to be one hell of a long wait!

"It'll be so hard to wait, though," Katherine murmured, her eyes wistful. _-I'll just have to pretend I'm dressing up for him tonight. That may even be fun …-_

"Yes. But I'll be thinking of you every hour," Jason promised. _-I'll just have to be careful that daydreaming – okay, fantasizing! – about Kat doesn't get me into trouble during my lessons!-_

"Me, too."

They kissed again, but didn't linger. With a muffled curse, Jason tore himself away at last and strode back into the water, out of temptation's way. Hopefully, the arduous swim would cool him down enough to let him function all day. Kat watched him dive into the water, giggling as his buttocks flashed once in the sunlight as he hurled himself over the reeflet before powerful swimstrokes propelled him out of the cove with surprising speed until the dark head was nearly invisible in the shallow waves. Then, a quick glance at the sun made her scramble for her borrowed clothes.

_-If I hurry, I can just make it back on time!- _

Although she wanted to, she didn't stop to turn and search for Jason as she climbed the almost-hidden path back up to the beach and quickly returned to her guardian's house.

- - -

Back at the fisherman's house, Jason retrieved his mount and galloped back to Zordon's mansion, deliberately turning his thoughts away from what had happened to him. On the one hand, he wanted to shout from the rooftops that he'd found the woman of his dreams; on the other, he had absolutely no idea when and how to tell that very thing to his friends and foster siblings. _-Not to mention Zordon; I wish I knew what kind of reaction I can expect from him!- _ That conversation wasn't exactly an experience he was looking forward to; his foster father was usually easygoing and indulgent to most of his fosterlings' wishes, but only to a degree. Somehow, Jason couldn't help a niggling doubt that the choice of his bride wouldn't be left entirely in his own hands. _-Not without me doing some very fast talking, anyway!- _

As for his companions and friends …Zack was sure to tease him mercilessly when he found out exactly how and where he'd met Katherine; Will would smile that slow smile of his and offer sincere congratulations – and the girls would likely squeal to bring the roof down, then burst with a million questions. Jason grinned as he pictured the scenario. Trini would want to know all the mundane, practical things like Kat's background, family and so on, because she genuinely wished him to be happy and that they were truly suited to each other; and Kimberly, inveterate romantic that she was, would want a detailed description of how his love looked, moved, talked … all the things he _couldn't _tell her without giving away too much information unsuited to an almost-sister.

So, he resolved to keep his secret a little longer; the day would be full enough for all of them, what with lessons, meals and tonight's gala affair. There'd be time enough after he'd met Kat again the following night.

- - -

Katherine made it back to her guardian's rented villa with scant minutes to spare; there were a few hairy moments when she almost ran into tradesmen delivering goods, but she managed to slip unseen past the servants, into her room. However, when she closed the wooden door as silently as she could and stood panting from her dash along the not-so-quiet-anymore back roads, she nearly shrieked with shock when Aisha unexpectedly jumped up from her still-unmade bed.

"Kat, where you've been? We've been looking all over for you, you nearly missed breakfa- oh my God, what _are _you wearing?"

Grinning with slight embarrassment, the blonde girl let go of the doorframe she'd clutched instinctively and walked into the middle of her pastel-furnished room. With a few deep breaths, she tried to calm her pounding heart. As she approached the pillow-strewn bed, she shrugged.

"A suit," she said as nonchalantly as possible, proceeding immediately to unclasp the belt of her borrowed garments.

"I can see that," Aisha grumbled, dark eyes laughing. "Not that you don't look great in pants, but where'd you get it? And why are you wearing them, anyway? You _know _Lady Rita would throw a fit if she saw you like that."

"I, um, took it from the laundry room."

"Right. And _why_?" her friend repeated.

Kat stepped out of the trousers. "I wanted to explore the area some, and I couldn't do that very well in my skirts, could I?"

"Hmph." Her companion started to help her without being asked. "I guess not. Just hope that nobody saw you; if someone finds out you've been out in public dressed like that …" Her voice trailed off ominously. "The very least we could expect is a _headache_." Aisha emphasized the word with a melodramatic gesture to her forehead

Kat shuddered even as she couldn't quite suppress a giggle. Lady Rita's headaches were infamous in the entire household.

"She won't, if you don't tell her."

"As if I would!"

Relieved, Kat smiled as she hugged her friend. "I know you won't." Shoes, shirt and underwear joined the pants in a heap on the floor and were quickly scooped up and stowed in a handy chest. She'd dispose of them later.

"I need to wash up quickly. Be a dear and lay a dress out for me, please?" What she really longed for was a leisurely bath, both to rid herself of the remaining itchy stickiness from her earlier dip in the sea, and to daydream about Jason. Alas, there was no time for either. Grabbing some underwear, Kat hurried into the ensuite bathroom. Lord Zaed and his wife might have a few rather archaic ideas about proper dress, but they did love their creature comforts; thus, all the houses they stayed in were sure to have the best plumbing.

The dark-skinned girl chattered with her friend over the sounds of running water as she raided the well-stocked closet. All of the garments were in Kat's favorite color, some shade of pink, so the choice was easy. Carefully, she spread a flower-printed muslin gown onto the bed.

Within minutes, Kat emerged from her bathroom with glowing skin and her sunny hair in a long braid. The hairdo wasn't Kat's favorite, but it had the advantage of being neat, fast _and_ it hid the fact that her hair was still matted from her swim. Hurriedly, she slipped into the lightweight gown Aisha had picked.

"You're a lifesaver! Thanks!"

"Hey, I'm just hungry," her companion/friend smiled impishly. "You can pay me later by telling Tanya and me everything about your adventure."

Katherine barely suppressed her startlement. Not daring to meet Aisha's knowing gaze, she covered her surprise by leading the way into the hallway.

"What makes you think I even had an adventure?"

Now Aisha was chuckling openly. "Because if you hadn't, you'd say so. Besides, you have that _look_ about you." Her emphasis didn't go unnoticed, and inwardly, Kat groaned. Was she really _that _transparent? What if her guardian or one of the boys noticed?

"_What_ look?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"The one you're wearing right now. The one that says you've seen, heard, said or did something Lord Zaed or Lady Rita would definitely disapprove of. And I want to know _everything_ about it!"

Kat was saved from having to answer by a servant opening the dining room door. She entered quickly, her snickering friend trailing behind. Tanya, Thomas and his two companions were already waiting around the table, and she smiled a greeting at the three young men. To her relief, her guardian and his wife were just about to take their seats, and she hurried towards her own, waiting to sit until the older couple shook out their napkins. Lord Zaed demanded a good deal of formality from his household at all times, but never more than at mealtimes. Those were nearly sacrosanct, and one ignored his strictures at one's peril. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the clinking and clatter of cutlery on china as eight people helped themselves to food and beverages.

"Why were you late, Katherine?" Zaed enquired after he'd finished his first cup of morning tea. Nobody spoke until the Lord of the house gave the signal.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "I didn't mean to make anyone wait for me, but" – she thought quickly, hitting on a hopefully plausible excuse that wouldn't get anyone in trouble – "I've had a weird dream tonight that I wanted to tell Aisha about before it faded completely, and I forgot to watch the time. It won't happen again." She didn't dare glance at Aisha, not even covertly, in case Zaed or Lady Rita caught her. She could only hope fervently that her friend would take the hint and play along.

"See that it doesn't," Rita admonished her, sternly but not unkindly. "It would be very inconsiderate."

"Yes, Milady," Kat murmured, blushing.

"Must've been some dream," Rocky teased her from across the table. "Care to share?" His brown eyes shone with merriment.

"You wouldn't be interested, Rocky," Thankfully, Aisha came to Kat's rescue. Her tone made him grimace comically.

"Let me guess, then – girl stuff?"

"Exactly."

"After breakfast, on your own time, if you please, Ricardo."

"Yes, sir."

Zaed's cool eyes rested with slight disapprovement on the young man, who ducked a little. He sometimes thought that he'd made a mistake by taking the often exuberant boy into his household, but Thomas seemed to prefer his company to the quieter Adam's, and as long as his Heir didn't mind the occasional tactlessness, Zaed supposed _he_ could live with it, too. After all, except for mealtimes, they hardly connected anymore now that his wards were nearly adults. He signalled for a refill of his tea.

Conversation became more general after that as each finished their meal. When everybody was done, Lady Rita was about to get up, but stayed at her seat at her husband's signal.

"As you all know, the Province Governor is holding a banquet tonight to officially open the conference between Lord Zordon and myself. The original plan was for Lady Rita, Thomas and Katherine to accompany myself. However, I have been informed just this morning that Lord Zordon will not only bring his own Heir, but all of his companions as well. A group of youngsters about your age, I think." Zaed smiled briefly at his wards, then turned towards his wife. "I would therefore like Katherine and Thomas to be accompanied by their companions as well, if it is possible?"

It was phrased as a question, but Lady Rita knew that 'command' was closer to the mark. Luckily, she had made a few plans for just such a contingency.

"Certainly."

"Very well, then. Thank you for a lovely meal, my dear. Thomas, a word with you." Bowing politely to his wife, Zaed summoned Thomas to his side with a curt gesture, and the two men strode out, towards Zaed's study.

"Very well," Rita said. "Adam, Rocky, may I suggest that you check your formal uniforms; they should do for tonight until we can procure more festive suits for you. Girls, come with me, please." She, too, swept regally out of the room, three lovely young women in tow.

Rocky turned towards Adam, his best friend. "Oh great," he groaned. "I thought we could have a nice, quiet evening for once, with no lessons, no small talk, nothing. And now we're being paraded like prize horses!"

"It won't be that bad," Adam soothed his friend. "You heard Lord Zaed, we're invited because Lord Zordon is bringing _his _wards. Maybe we can swap experiences, or something; that might be interesting. And remember, it's a banquet – I'm sure that at least the food will be excellent." He winked, a slight smile quirking his mouth. He knew how to soothe the hungry beast that was Rocky.

As expected, the other brightened considerably. "Hmm, yes."

"Just remember not to step on anyone's feet at the Grand Ball afterwards," Adam remarked innocently as the two strolled outside, towards their rooms. They'd have to postpone their planned morning ride until they'd sorted out their wardrobe. Lucky for them, there wasn't much they needed to do to their Household Guard uniforms except make sure everything was neat, polished and shiny. He was quietly chuckling to himself as, predictably, Rocky started to grumble again.

"Nobody told my mother that I'd have to sing for my supper when she made Lord Zaed my guardian after Papa's death!"

"You won't be singing. Just dancing."

Their voices trailed off as they climbed the stairs, finally leaving the servants free to smile.

- - -

Jason went directly to the bathhouse after stabling his horse; he left the stallion munching on fresh oats after his rubdown, and his own stomach was growling loudly by the time he was done with his shower. Over in the dining hall, the remains of a buffet breakfast were kept fresh in chafing dishes, and he helped himself liberally from everything offered. The day was quite advanced by now, and he didn't really expect company as he went for some fruit and a refill for his coffee, but to his surprise Zack sauntered in just as Jason bit into a succulent peach.

"Hey, you're back!"

"Obviously," Jason grinned. "Finished your session with Will?"

Zack groaned, poured himself some orange juice and flopped into a chair next to Jason. "Yeah, thank heaven. Agricultural logistics has to be the most tedious subject _ever_; how Will can stand the stuff, I have no idea.What a way to spoil an otherwise perfectly fine morning!"

"You'll live," Jason said drily. "I did."

"Yeah, well, you kinda _have_ to learn all that, oh mighty Heir," his friend teased. "Why bore us lesser mortals, anyway?" Before Jason could get annoyed – the dark eyes suddenly flashed ominously; he did _not _appreciate reminders of his status, not even from his friends or in jest – Zack deftly changed the subject.

"Enjoy your swim?"

To Zack's surprise, Jason's features relaxed into a warm smile that immediately set off a bell in his mind. _-Whoa!-_

"Oh yes."

At the deepened tone in Jason's voice, the bell rang louder.

"Found any mermaids?"

Jason's smile changed slightly – to what, Zack wasn't sure, but combined with the indefinable expression he could detect in the dark eyes, the carillon playing in his mind was joined by a bank of flashing lights.

"Maybe."

_-Uh-oh. Fireworks. Where are the girls when you need them?- _Suddenly feeling as if he was treading on very thin ice – _something _had clearly happened to Jason, but what was anyone's guess; mermaids weren't real, were they? – Zack debated briefly with himself whether to dig deeper or leave it to someone more experienced at ferreting out secrets. Like their youngest foster sister, Kimberly. But she wasn't here, he was dying to know more, and …

His train of thoughts was derailed by Jason draining his mug and getting up. _-Damn!-_

Jason turned towards the majordomo.

"Thanks for keeping breakfast for me, Ernest," he smiled. "I'll try not to be so late next time."

"You're quite welcome, Master Jason," the rotund man said jovially. "It was no bother."

"Thanks anyway." Zordon had instilled politeness and appreciation towards his staff in all of his fosterlings; they were rewarded by willing and cheerful service. "I'm off to the office then; paperwork calls," he sighed.

"Master Jason; Lord Zordon asked me to tell you he's expecting you in his study after breakfast; maybe you'd better check in with him first?" Ernest suggested gently. He was genuinely fond of his master's charges; they were a nice, cheerful group of youngsters – full of promise, the lot of them. And Jason most of all, in his opinion. Which was quite possibly strongly colored by the fact that Ernest knew the Heir's family; they lived in the same town as his own – good, decent folk who had hated to give their son into fosterage, but wouldn't deny him the chance of a lifetime when the obligatory testing of all children showed his potential.

"Right. Any idea what about?" Jason snatched another morsel from the buffet; the tiny muffins were just _too _tempting!

"No. But I do know Lord Zordon went to his study about an hour ago …"

"Oops. Better hurry then. See you later, Zack!" With a wave, Jason disappeared into the hallway, leaving Zack wondering what was going on.

- - -

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jason asked cheerfully as he was bidden entry after his polite knock on the heavy wooden door.

"Yes, Jason. Please sit down."

Zordon the Wizard was a balding elderly man, heavyset in the way once muscular warriors aged, but he still retained a powerful aura that had nothing to do with his more esoteric abilities – something he preferred to keep under strictest control. His charges knew, of course, that he had means of supervising his realm that owed little to mere technology, but as these powers were never used irresponsibly or blatantly, they were generally regarded as just some part of his personality … just like an ordinary man might keep his volatile temper under wraps. His voice was deep and booming, usually gentle, but stern and almost terrifying when someone or something roused his wrath.

Jason sat, making himself comfortable in the heavy, leather-upholstered chair. From the atmosphere in the book-lined study he could surmise – justly – that he was not being called on the carpet for some infraction, or that he'd been summoned to deal with a crisis.

"Is anything the matter, Zordon? Do you need me to take care of something?"

"Not particularly," the Western Lord smiled. "Tell me, is everything ready for tonight?"

Jason frowned. "Tonight? What about ton- oh, you mean the Governor's banquet?"

"Yes. I trust you and your friends are prepared?"

The young man grinned. "Well, Zack, Will and I are; I'm not so sure about the girls. The way they've been fretting about their clothes and hairdos …" He rolled his eyes.

Zordon allowed a hint of an answering smile to show. "Business as usual, then?"

"I guess," Jason was laughing now. Trini and Kimberly generally made quite a fuss about their outfits for _any _social gathering … and still managed to outshine any other lady. "They'll be fine. I think they just enjoy driving the rest of us crazy with their worrying about things."

"Quite likely." The jovial features sobered. "I trust all of you will remember to display a somewhat less … colorful … language tonight? Lord Zaed puts great store in decorum."

Jason blushed slightly; he knew that remark was aimed primarily at himself and Zack, with Kimberly a distant third. They _did _tend to let their mouths run away with them into slang on occasion. "Of course," he replied more formally. "I don't think I'll have to, but I'll remind everybody again later, just in case. We won't disgrace you."

"I'm sure you won't." Zordon smiled to himself. He'd had a feeling about this young man from the first day he'd come into his care. Jason would make an excellent successor to his position once his time on this beautiful planet came to an end. It wouldn't be for a few planetary rotations yet, but he felt confident that by that time, Jason would be ready to rule. Which led him to the main reason he'd summoned him.

"Jason … I am sure you are aware, as I am, that within little more than a year you'll attain your majority."

That certainly came out of nowhere. "Yes, why?"

His foster father cleared his throat a bit awkwardly; if Jason didn't know better, he'd think Zordon was almost embarrassed. _-Zordon? Nah!-_

"With that comes a much greater amount of responsibilities, and I should like it if you had trustworthy, competent help."

Jason shrugged. "Thanks, but I do – I have every intention of keeping Will and the others around, if they're agreeable. I couldn't wish for more competence than theirs combined. You had us trained well," he smiled, grateful for the education and other numerous opportunities this kindly being had given all of them.

"True. But I was thinking about more than friends or employees."

Bewildered, Jason waited for Zordon to continue. What _more _could he ask for than his friends? Especially now that he'd found the woman of his dreams …

"There isn't a really easy way to say it, so I'll come directly to the point. A wife of suitable upbringing will be much better equipped to help you than even the best of friends. Jason – I'd like to see you married by the end of next year."

"What?" Even though it dovetailed nicely with his own brand-new plans, Jason was still shocked into the inelegant exclamation. "A _wife_?"

"Yes. As you know, I've never married; that doesn't mean that I haven't felt the absence of a life's companion most keenly at times. I do not think that my kind of life would suit you in the long run, so I would prefer if you were to choose a bride sometime in the near future." It would also serve to bolster Jason's standing, both in earthly society and in Zaed's perception – especially if a child were to come from that union as quickly as possible. _-It's not that I don't trust Zaed and Rita to keep our covenant with the Council, but …I don't know what kind of man his Heir is, and if he won't get ambitious beyond his sphere.- _Such were the thoughts of Zordon the Wizard, always cautious and prepared for every eventuality. But he deemed it better not to divulge them to his foster son; it was enough to urge him into marriage without adding politics to the matter. Jason would _not _like being treated almost like a pawn in the game of planetary rule.

Inwardly reeling, Jason tried to come to terms with this unexpected development. He certainly didn't mind marrying his newfound love quickly, but he'd hoped to bring up his plans more gradually. _-There goes our courtship …- _ A sudden suspicion, caused by a certain uneasiness in Zordon's manner, made him sit up. _-Oh no!-_

"Did you have someone specific in mind, sir?" he asked as neutrally as he could, trying to still the sudden triphammer beat of his heart. _-No way! It's either Katherine, or no-one!-_

The older man smiled somewhat uncertainly. "Well … I was hoping that either Trini or Kimberly would suit you … "

Jason couldn't help himself, he had to laugh at that notion. "Good heavens, no!"

"Why not? They're both pretty, intelligent young ladies, quite capable, and I was under the impression that you were quite fond of them."

Jason was still chuckling as he leaned back in his chair once more. "Oh, I love them to bits."

"Then what is the problem? Can't you make a choice?"

He shook his head, rather helplessly. "Zordon … I've grown up with them! They're more like my sisters than anything else. I couldn't possibly _marry _either one!"

"Feelings like that have been known to change with time. And they would make an excellent basis for marriage."

"Maybe for someone else, but not for me," the young man declared calmly. "Look, Zordon … Kim is a wonderful, kind, warm-hearted girl and as pretty as they come, but I _can't _forget that she used to push me in the lake every chance she got, that she loved showing me up in class, that sometimes she chatters about nothing but clothes … for crying out loud, she once tied pink ribbons around my weapons!"

That drew a chuckle from his foster father. "Ah – the ultimate offense. And you didn't retaliate in kind at all?"

"Well … there _might_'ve been some frogs in Kim's sewing basket once," Jason admitted with a grin and devilish twinkle in his eyes. If Zordon only _knew _the kinds of pranks he and Kim used to play on each other! _-Better not!- _ "Which is exactly my point – we used to tease each other like siblings, nothing more. I'm sorry, but I simply _can't _see myself married to her."

_-Fair enough,- _Zordon thought. "What about Trini, though? Surely she didn't resort to pranks as well?"

_-If you only knew! Trini always gave as good as she got; she never got mad, she got even!- _

"I could see myself married to her sooner than to Kim …" Jason mused out loud. In truth, before today he _had _sometimes toyed with the notion, and it hadn't been entirely unpleasant.

"So?"

"So I like her well enough, but I couldn't ask her to be my wife anymore than I could ask Kimberly," Jason explained. "Basically for most of the same reasons, but …" he hesitated. It wasn't his secret to share, especially as the parties involved hadn't spoken to each other yet, but how else could he convince Zordon?

"But what, Jason? I sense there is something you're not telling me."

_-Busted.- _"True. I'm just not sure how much I should tell you," he admitted.

"Tell me what? Since when have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"Since it's not about me," Jason said sombrely. "Zordon … it's not that I don't trust you, but I think this is a rather sensitive matter that I really would rather not touch."

"I think you had better say it regardless, Jason."

Jason recognized a command, however gently phrased, when he heard one. Zordon didn't often take this kind of voice with him, but when he did it was better to obey. He thought quickly.

"Zordon … let me put it this way: Trini _might _say yes if I asked her to marry me, especially if she saw it as some kind of obligation to our people. The greater good, and all that. I'm fairly sure that we _could _make a go of it, too, but …"

"But what?"

"It'd break her heart. And Will's," Jason said quietly.

Surprised, Zordon sat back in his own chair and stared at Jason. He did not doubt the young man's observation; too many tiny details suddenly clicked into place for it to be untrue. But how could he have missed such a development under his very eyes? _-I must meditate on this. Later.-_

"I … see."

And he _did _see. Well, that took care of his plans to marry his Heir to one of his fosterlings. He cared about all of them too much to force them into unions against their own hearts. If either Jason or Trini's feelings had been unattached, things might've been different, but as things stood, he'd have to look elsewhere for a bride for Jason. There was time yet.

"Very well. We shall forget this plan then."

"Thanks," Jason said with more than a hint of relief. Crisis averted for the moment, and now that he knew that Zordon wanted him married in the first place, it might actually be easier to bring his lovely Kat into the picture. When the time was right.

"Is that all, sir?" he asked next when his foster father seemed lost in thought for several minutes. "I really ought to talk to the stablemaster before I begin preparations for tonight. He mentioned trouble with one of the new studs …"

"What? Oh, yes, by all means see to it," Zordon murmured, drawn out of his reverie. Inadvertently, his conversation with Jason had reminded him of his own long-lost love, the lovely, spirited Dulcea. How he and Zaed had wooed her … only to both lose out to the call of the Ancient Mysteries. Now Dulcea guarded the Ninjetti temple in a remote area of this continent's highest mountains; Zaed had eventually chosen another wife – although why in the universe it had to be Rita the Witch, he had no idea. After all, it wasn't as if Zaed didn't have abilities of his own! – and he, Zordon, had remained single, finding companionship in his fosterlings … and on occasion with an accommodating dark-haired lady now residing an hour's ride from here. _-Maybe I should have asked Dee to be my escort tonight … but no; she and Rita can't stand each other. Better to go alone than risk an evening of sly remarks and veiled insults!- _

Shaking off his gloomy mood, he told Jason good-bye and watched him leave, wishing for a second to be so young, strong and full of promise himself once more.

_-As soon as the meetings with Zaed are over, I will find a wife for Jason,- _Zordon resolved and with a weary, slightly disgusted sigh turned back to the neverending paperwork of his governorship. He'd better finish this now; it wouldn't be easy to juggle the meeting with his old friendly rival _and _keep a watchful eye on his young charges.

_To Be Continued …_


End file.
